


Velvet

by millionwrites



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: 18+ only please, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionwrites/pseuds/millionwrites
Summary: A boring Sanctuary Party gets a little less boring. 18+ only please.





	Velvet

 

Valkyrie surveyed the room over the top of her champagne flute, a bemused smile playing on her lips. She and Skulduggery were attending a party at the German Sanctuary - after yet another successful Arbiter case. Skulduggery had insisted they get out of it, and Valkyrie had felt compelled to agree with him - that was, until the intern who’d been begging them to attend had mentioned that there was _dinner_ provided. From then on, Skul didn’t stand a chance.

 

The hand that suddenly appeared at the small of her back didn’t startle her - the sensation was too familiar. Glancing to her right, she found herself looking into the hazel eyes of her partner. She still wasn’t quite used to meeting his eye - the image of his eye sockets seared into her mind. She didn’t think she ever would be. To be fair though, he was quite the pretty picture. Auburn hair, freckles dusted across his nose, a wide mouth and a well built physique. Positively yummy.

 

“Hello there,” he murmured into her ear, pressing a kiss to her cheek. She was glad his voice had remained the same, even if everything else had changed. His resurrection had been an interesting time for both of them, but it would take a lot more than cheating death to shake their friendship.

 

“Hello, stranger,” Valkyrie replied, leaning into him and turning, her arms draped lazily over his shoulders. “What have you got there?” She asked, nodding to the glass in his right hand. He waved it absentmindedly, the liquid inside swirling around the large block of ice.

 

“An awful liquor of some description - it’s nice to know that sanctuaries are still cheap as all hell,” he said with a wry smile. And with that, he raised it to his lips and downed its contents, his lip curling with distaste. Val laughed at him.

 

“And why are you drinking it if it’s awful?” She asked, while Skulduggery passed the empty glass off to a nearby waiter. He looked back at her, eyebrows raised, and gestured to a portly gentleman at the other end of the room.

 

“Do you see the gentleman in the ill-fitting suit down there? With the bad comb-over?” Valkyrie nodded. It really was a terrible comb-over. “He’s sitting across from us. Goes by Heiligtum Stolz - very boring, and unfortunately a big supporter of our little Arbiter operation. We’re going to have to play nice and listen to whatever dull conversation he provides us with for the evening.” Valkyrie made a face.

 

“In that case, I could do with another glass of champagne,” she said, making off towards another waiter, this one with a full tray. Skulduggery however had other ideas, and grasped her hand, swinging her around playfully.

 

“Or,” he said, humour in his voice, “you could come and dance with me - something I can guarantee is much more fun than champagne.” Val raised her eyebrows at him.

 

“Even their fancy French champagne?” Skulduggery laughed, throwing his head back.

 

“Valkyrie, if you think this is fancy French champagne then I am truly not doing a good enough job of spoiling you.”

 

She laughed with him, and practically hurled her empty champagne flute at an unsuspecting waiter as they spun past. A brisk waltz was playing as they took to the dancefloor, and for a moment Valkyrie found herself envious of the other women and their flowing, silky dresses. She herself was wearing a floor length slip, grey crushed velvet, cut on the bias to cling to her every curve, with elongated slits at the sides to expose her long legs with every step. She caught a glimpse of herself in one of the many mirrors surrounding the dance floor, and she wasn’t so jealous anymore. She looked _damn_ good.

 

Apparently Skulduggery agreed with her, she caught his gaze lingering on her exposed décolletage, as her hair slid over her shoulder. She grinned up at him lazily, biting her lip. He pulled her closer, his hand, originally on her waist, slipping back to his favourite position at the small of her back, pressing her against him.

 

“You look beautiful, by the way,” he murmured quietly into her ear. She smiled, her own hand moving from its designated place on his shoulder to wrap around his neck.

 

“You do too - that suit is a gorgeous colour on you,” she replied, a slight blush rising on her cheeks. Said suit was three pieces, in a deep sea green that set off his eyes and hair wonderfully. He chuckled, the sound reverberating through the both of them. She could feel her heart rate rising, and it wasn’t because of the dancing. She realised, with a surge of affection, that she could feel Skulduggery’s too.

 

“I think my favourite part are those lovely slits,” he continued, catching her unawares. “You really do have a fantastic pair of legs.” Valkyrie laughed, pausing in the middle of the dance floor.

 

“Are my exposed ankles getting you hot and bothered, Mr Pleasant?” she asked coquettishly. “Tell me - is this something a 1600s lass wouldn’t be caught dead in? Is this dress,” she paused for dramatic effect, looking around as if to ensure nobody was listening. “Is this dress - indecent?”

 

A small smile played on his lips as she talked, growing into a grin as her farce came to a close. He pulled her close once again, and whispered into her ear;

“Maybe.”

 

Valkyrie felt her blush grow - she was definitely beginning to feel that champagne - and grinned as they began to sway and spin once more. She didn’t know if it were possible to get any closer to him than she already was without truly becoming _indecent_ , but nonetheless she let out a shaky sigh and pressed forward with her hips - grinding against his crotch.

He inhaled sharply, surprised by her boldness, and she could tell by the way his grip tightened on her right hand that if she were to ask again his ‘maybe’ would now be a ‘definitely’.”

 

 

The music changed, becoming even more upbeat, and Skulduggery grinned gleefully. Valkyrie was by no means a proficient dancer (despite Skulduggery’s many attempts to teach her) but his enthusiasm was infectious. She let him lead her, cutting across the dance floor, and spinning her exuberantly. She followed his feet as best she could, trying to avoid tripping in the heels she had worn in a moment of extreme self confidence. She would have been as tall as Skulduggery if it weren’t for the thick soles of his own shoes - and the extra inch or two his hair granted him.

 

The music faded out, and the pair were left swaying gently, gazing into each other’s eyes as they waited for the next song to begin, Valkyrie taking her hand back to run it through Skulduggery’s hair, and Skulduggery relishing in the opportunity to reunite his newly freed hand with its pair at Valkyrie’s waist.

 

Skulduggery found himself leaning down, ready to press a kiss to Valkyrie’s lips as she stared up at him through half-lidded eyes - a rare occurrence for him. PDA wasn’t something they’d ever talked about, they just both avoided it on principle. They were about to make contact when a loud voice from the end of the room rang out over the chatter and the sounds of the musicians packing away their instruments.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, if you would follow me into the dining room please - dinner is prepared,” said one of the waiters, gesturing through the double doors to a well lit room.

 

Skulduggery released her waist, reluctantly, and took her elbow as they walked to the dining room. He had been fairly touchy before they were together, but their _official_ status had only served to incense him further. There was rarely a moment they were together when they weren’t touching - whether it be fingers linked as they walked through the Sanctuary car park, or an arm lingering around her waist following flight.

 

He pulled out her chair for her before sitting down - ever the gentleman - and pushed it in behind her. She settled her hand into his when he set it down, and was about to question him about what Dexter had said at the Requiem Ball all those years ago - to find out if he really had taught him to dance - when they were interrupted by the portly mage from earlier, Heiligtum Stolz. Valkyrie almost made a face. She’d forgotten she needed to socialise.

 

Plastering on a smile, she greeted Heiligtum, and promptly waved a waiter over to get some more wine. Prosecco this time, though she didn’t presume to know the difference, and frankly didn’t care to.

 

Skul was charming Heiligtum, and dutifully listening to his stories about duck hunting without cracking a single joke. Being _good_ for once. Once the initial oddness wore off, Valkyrie found herself rather bored.

 

They were on to the second course when pushing peas around her plate got boring, and Valkyrie had a better idea for creating her own fun.

 

The plan was elegant in it’s simplicity - and it began with Valkyrie nudging her knee against Skulduggery’s upper leg - no longer a slim femur, now a warm, well built thigh. When he did nothing, she slyly slid her hand underneath the table, resting it on his upper thigh.

 

He turned to her - thankful that Heiligtum was talking rather than him, his eyes wide. Valkyrie’s fingers crept between his legs, and he grinned roguishly, shaking his head slightly. He bit his lip, eyes flickering from the oblivious Heiligtum back to Valkyrie, and then placed his own hand onto Valkyrie’s thigh, slipping underneath the smooth velvet of her dress. She gasped lightly, once again surprised by his boldness. Flushing, she redoubled her own efforts, openly cupping him, refusing to meet his eye. Suddenly, she seemed very interested in Heiligtum’s duck story.

 

Skulduggery met her challenge, sliding all the way up her thighs to the apex of her legs, pressing his fingers gently against her panties. Lace, he noted absently. The slightest of movements had her sitting upright in her seat. Skulduggery smirked, sure that he was in control of the situation.

 

It was only when Heiligtum asked him a question that he noticed how strained his voice was. Valkyrie suppressed a laugh, and he payed her back for it in full by slipping past her panties and rubbing insistently at her clit.

 

Valkyrie gasped, grabbing at his hand under the table. Heiligtum didn’t seem to notice and continued his story, and Skulduggery rejoiced in the chance to toy with her further. She was biting her lip now, a flush high on her cheeks, and by god if she wasn’t wet. Her grip on his wrist was growing tighter by the second, the tension growing every moment. Did they dare? Valkyrie finally turned to look at him, mouth agape, her chest rising and falling quickly. She looked absolutely delicious.

 

Skulduggery pressed harder, and she barely suppressed a moan - but the movement spooked her and in a second she was standing, pushing her chair back and gripping the edge of the table.

 

“Are you alright, Miss Cain?” Asked Heiligtum, surprised by her sudden movement.

 

“Ah - yes, I’m fine,” Valkyrie replied, not meeting Skulduggery’s eye. “Um, bathroom. I’ll be back in a moment.” And with that, she hurriedly left. Skulduggery and Heiligtum stared after her for an instant, Skulduggery taking the sight of the velvet clinging to her ass, Heiligtum no doubt still confused about her sudden escape.

 

“Well anyway - about those ducks -” And he was back to it, unperturbed.

 

 

 

Valkyrie stalked out into a nearby corridor, wobbling a little in her heels. She snatched up an unopened bottle of champagne from a nearby tray, uncorked it as quietly as she could and shakily poured herself a glass. She had been close - too close - that damned Skulduggery was too good with his fingers. Sighing, she leaned back against the small side table she’d found the champagne on and took a sip.  

 

Smacking her lips, she glanced to her left, and spotted a mirror out the corner of her eye. Grinning, she began to formulate a plan. She approached the mirror, removing her phone from her purse. Posing, she considered her options. Skul had commented on her legs earlier, but he’d been staring at her neck too. Pouting, she decided to go with the easiest option and slid the straps of her dress off her shoulders, past her tattoo. Quickly glancing behind her to be sure there really was nobody about, she let the front of her dress slip down, exposing her bare breasts.

 

Raising her phone and striking a pose, she snapped a photo of herself in the mirror, her glass of champagne raised. She pulled her dress back up and checked the photo - good god she was gorgeous - before opening her messaging app. This was going to be too much fun.

 

 

Skulduggery never turned his phone off - perks of the job - so when it buzzed in his pocket he excused himself from his conversation with Heiligtum and pulled it from within his jacket. A notification from Valkyrie lit up his screen - he grinned, ready to get chewed out. He would tease her about this endlessly, he thought, as he entered the password and -

 

Skulduggery very nearly dropped the phone.

 

She had sent him a photograph of herself, her dress pulled down, velvet pooling over her belly. Her right leg was exposed all the way up the thigh, the slit leaving little to the imagination, and her breasts were lit up gorgeously in the moonlight.

 

 

His phone buzzed again, and he very nearly jumped out of his seat.

 

 _‘Come find me, Detective’_ the text read.

 

Skulduggery swallowed audibly. The mirror the photo had been taken in, it was old, distinctive. He could find it, he was sure. He stood quickly, still not looking up from his phone. He could hear Heiligtum in the background, vague and probably still talking about his bloody ducks. He waved his hand absently, eyes glued to the screen, and quickly paced out of the dining room.

 

 

As soon as the text went through, Valkyrie stumbled back to her champagne and staggered into a smaller corridor. Ohh, that had felt good. Payback was amazing. Before she left, an idea struck her - slipping her phone back into her purse, she pulled her dress up and took her panties off - soft blue lace - and hung them up on the mirror. A clue for the detective, she thought, giggling madly.

 

Turning back, she ran the length of the hallway, to the door at the very end. Testing the handle, she sighed in relief when it clicked and opened. It looked like it was a little storage closet - taken up by an antique chaise lounge and unused frames stacked against the wall. There was a small window, and the ceiling sloped down to one side. She grinned - it was perfect. A small light hung overhead, with a pulldown switch, and she tugged on it, bathing the room in a dull golden light, contrasting the cool blue from the window. The bulb definitely needed changing, but all in all Valkyrie preferred the half light - it felt _sensual_.

 

 _‘I left a clue to help you out ;)_ ’ she texted to him, biting her lip. There was nothing in reply for a minute or so when -

 

_‘You little minx. I hope you know I’m keeping these.’_

 

With a delighted laugh, she collapsed onto the lounge and kicked her ridiculous shoes off, sipping her champagne. With any luck, Skulduggery wouldn’t leave her waiting any longer. As if on cue, she heard a thump at the end of the hallway - and the first of the ten or so doors opened, followed by a curse. Yep, definitely Skulduggery.

 

Her excitement grew in time with Skulduggery’s frustration (she could tell by the crescendo of door slams) and she found herself laughing uncontrollably. She heard the footsteps in the hallway freeze, then sprint towards the room she was hiding in. The door barrelled open, and in came Skulduggery, panting, almost dishevelled - her lacey panties tucked into his pocket in place of a handkerchief. He froze at the sight of her, seeming to enjoy the view for a moment - Valkyrie laughed out loud as she took him in in all his frustrated glory, and Skulduggery panted, staring pointedly at her splayed legs.

 

They both moved in the same moment, launching themselves at the other, lips seeking lips, arms wrapping tight. Valkyrie was insatiable, running her hands through Skulduggery’s hair and biting at his lips, nipping and licking gently, while Skulduggery crushed her body against his, and palmed at her bottom through the soft fabric of her dress. Valkyrie moaned into his mouth, grateful to finally be able to let loose. He shuddered against her, kissing her neck as she started pulling at his tie and plucking at his buttons.

 

He pulled her dress off her shoulders like she had done in the picture she sent him, and after staring greedily at her breasts for a moment before seizing them in his hands, kissing and biting at them. He took a nipple between his teeth, relishing in Valkyrie’s gasp as he pulled at it gently. He sucked at it, then switched to the other one, roughly palming the breast he wasn’t using his mouth on. Hearing Valkyrie’s reaction was turning him on even more than he already had been - and he honestly would have been fine with doing that all night if Valkyrie didn’t have other plans.

Valkyrie took his head in her hands and brought him up to her lips once more, kissing him deeply as he struggled out of his jacket and waistcoat. He may look amazing, but when it came to things like this, a three piece suit just added obstacles. He dropped the offending articles to the floor, his gold pocket watch and cufflinks blinking dully in the halflight. He seized her once more, their tongues intertwining as they gently rocked against each other. Val slipped one of her hands down, trailing lightly across his chest and down his stomach to cradle his erection, and Skulduggery groaned, grinding against her palm.

 

He pulled back, looking at her with unadulterated lust in his eyes, and kissed her once more, quickly, sparingly, before picking her up and dumping her onto the lounge. Valkyrie laughed under her breath, stretching out luxuriantly, a goofy smile lighting up her face. Skulduggery leaned forwards, settling onto his knees and running his hands up her thighs. He pressed a kiss to her knee, and began kissing and licking his way up her thighs, all the while rubbing the backs of her legs and her ass with his warm, broad hands. Valkyrie pulled her dress up out of the way, her hands worrying the soft velvet as Skulduggery came closer to her pussy. He was good at this - but he was far too fond of teasing for Valkyrie’s liking - which in all honesty is probably why he liked it so much. Finally, he licked at her, a broad pass of his tongue to start with, before he began investigating all the folds and valleys she lay open to him. Valkyrie moaned, her hands immediately grasping at his hair, needing something solid to ground her. Skulduggery rubbed at her knee reassuringly as he continued, flicking at her clit before sucking gently.

 

His other hand skirted up her leg to join his mouth, and he began to gently press inwards with a single finger. He had no trouble getting in, Valkyrie was soaking wet, and soon a second finger joined the first. Valkyrie was shaking, tiny moans leaving her mouth. The sensation of fullness brought everything else together, and she knew she didn’t have much time left. It was when Skulduggery started _moving_ said fingers that she really lost control - moaning and gasping as he fucked his fingers in and out of her in time with his tongue flicking her clit.

 

Of course, that was the moment he had to pull away and gloat.

 

“I am far too good at this you know,” he began, but Valkyrie was not having it.

 

“No way - less talking more-” this time it was she who was cut off, moaning loudly as Skulduggery resumed his work with added conviction.

 

Her moans turned to cries as Skulduggery amped up the intensity, and Skulduggery himself began moaning as her fingers tugged roughly at his hair. Shaking in earnest, Valkyrie came, and Skulduggery rode her through it, drawing out her orgasm as long as he could, rejoicing in the feeling of her clenching and undulating around his fingers.

 

As her trembling died down, Skulduggery pulled back, sitting on his haunches. He looked positively ravenous - and licked his lips, savouring the taste. Valkyrie, not bothering to catch her breath, flung herself forwards and grabbed him by his half undone tie, pulling him up onto the lounge. Her lips were on his within seconds, hands once more pulling at his shirt, fussing with the buttons.

 

Finally, the shirt was off, and Valkyrie pressed him back against the single arm of the lounge, hands roaming over his bare chest. Skulduggery’s own hands spanned Valkyrie’s back, moving along her spine to rub at her shoulders and grope at her ass. Valkyrie pulled back panting, struggling with his belt buckle, as Skulduggery gazed up at her. She caught his eye, pausing, leaning forward to share a sweet, slow kiss - full of love and tenderness.

 

“I love you,” she murmured into his cheek, feeling him smile.

 

“I love you, too,” he replied, breathless.

 

The belt buckle finally undone, Skulduggery shucked his pants and underwear in one movement, kicking them off the end of the lounge. Valkyrie instantly grabbed at his hard cock, running her fingers along it’s length gently, and Skulduggery let out a gasp which deepened into a groan. Kissing him again, Valkyrie straddled his legs, lifting her hips up in line with his. She adjusted his cock beneath her, moaning as the head brushed against her clit. She ground against it, grateful for the slits in her dress which afforded her so much movement. Skulduggery groaned in time with her, his hands finding her hips and grasping them tightly, arching his hips up against her warm, wet heat.

 

“Are you ready?” She asked, her long black hair sliding across her face, half hiding her flushed cheeks and bruised lips. He leaned forward, tucking the offending hairs back behind her ear and kissing her softly.

 

“Yes.”

 

Val sunk onto his cock slowly, dead silent, her mouth widening in absolute pleasure. Skulduggery’s fingers were one thing, but his cock was a totally different story. Skulduggery kept letting out little gasps, his fingers twitching at her hips. When she was sitting firmly on his hips, Valkyrie let out a soft moan, before rocking forwards gently, getting used to the feeling of having him inside her once more. Her breasts swung gently as she moved, and Skulduggery watched them, entranced, as his hands shifted to her muscular thighs, rubbing them in encouragement as she began to bob up and down on his cock. She was so sensitive - still reeling from her earlier orgasm. She undulated her hips, her arms caging Skulduggery against the chaise lounge, their foreheads pressed together as sweat formed on their brows. Their lips met once more, and Valkyrie squeaked in pleasure as Skulduggery began moving beneath her - his hips meeting her in sharp, quick thrusts. It wasn’t long before she was overwhelmed, crying out against his neck and clinging to his shoulders while he fucked her roughly.

 

Grunting, he rolled her over, so now she was the one lying with her back to the lounge. Valkyrie coiled her arms around his neck, and wrapped both legs around his waist. The angle was even better on her back - and Valkyrie found herself biting into Skulduggery’s neck to stop herself from screaming. Skulduggery was starting to lose pace - his pleasure getting the better of him as Valkyrie became ever tighter, her second orgasm approaching. He released one of his hands from his vice like grip on her hips to slip between their bodies and rub frantically at her clit, and Valkyrie tensed up immediately, coming within moments. Skulduggery’s own orgasm hit him moments later, the sensation of her clenching down on him too much to bare. He managed three harsh, deep thrusts before he ejaculated, coming inside her.

 

Their moans mingled, and faded all too soon, and the only sound in the half-lit room was their heavy panting. Valkyrie was absolutely blissful, half asleep, totally satiated. Skulduggery made to sit up, wary of crushing her, but she pulled him back against her, snuggling into his neck and showering him with kisses.

 

“That,” she said between sucking gently at his neck, “was fucking _amazing_ . Thank you, so so _much_.” Skulduggery laughed, ticklish.

 

“You’re quite welcome. You were fantastic too, as usual,” he said, kissing her gently. She blinked up at him lazily, eyes half shut, a dazed smile on her face. She was still in the bloody dress - hiked up at the waist and pulled down over her breasts. Skulduggery didn’t look much better - his hair was a mess, and his pale skin was flushed all over - and a few hickies were showing up on his neck too.

 

“We really should leave though - this chaise isn’t exactly made for two,” he said gently, and Valkyrie pouted.

 

“Do we really have to?” She whined, despite her rising discomfort - how had she not realised how dusty it was in here?

 

“Yes, darling,” he replied, kissing her forehead before standing up and beginning to collect up his clothes. Val watched, staying lying down on the lounge, enjoying the show. After eyecandy was dressed, he offered her a hand up from where she sat, putting her shoes back on. She smiled and fell against him - and they embraced, eyes locked, goofy smiles on their faces. Valkyrie adjusted her dress, laughed at her panties which still sat in Skulduggery’s pocket, and took his hand as they left the room.

 

They walked lightly through the darkened corridors, their conversation flirtatious, and somehow, miraculously, arrived at the front door without encountering anybody. The walk out to the rental car was a little treacherous, with Val’s exhaustion catching up to her, but Skulduggery simply took her into his arms and carried her the rest of the distance.

 

He laid her down in the passenger seat, securing her seatbelt and once again fixing her stray hairs. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, and placed her purse in her lap before closing the door as quietly as he could.

 

He slipped into the driver's side, starting the car (which was mercifully quiet), and paused to look at his partner once more before driving away.

 

“I love you so much,” he said quietly, his fingers brushing lightly against her cheek. The words almost didn’t carry - it was barely a whisper. But Valkyrie smiled nonetheless.

  
“I love you too, you big goon,” she replied, her eyes still closed. Blushing, Skulduggery grinned in the dark, and eased the clutch off to start the car, and begin the journey home.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this honestly - good god Mil.  
> Anyway, just a note on Skul being resurrected here rather than having a facade - I was thinking of just using a facade originally, but then I couldn't think why he would wear one at a Sanctuary event - so I just went with resurrection !! Anyway, hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
